Siipirikko
by Kumiho Lim
Summary: ... e eram chamados de crianças abençoadas, os filhos das estrelas.
1. Toive Tähteä

I. _Toive Tähteä_

A tarde, cinzenta e morta, as nuvens carregadas de neve, era um mau agouro. De boca em boca corria a notícia de que a infeliz Rauha, outrora a mais querida e desejada da vila, daria à luz ao filho de Armo Toivonen. O nome ainda suscitava revolta nos aldeões, que se lembravam com ódio do dia em que o misterioso viajante chegara à vila; charmoso, sedutor, conquistara de imediato o amor da jovem Rauha. Cega de paixão, ela havia desobedecido as tradições ancestres do povo e fugido com ele, apenas para reaparecer meses depois – sozinha, de coração partido e carregando seu filho. Desde então caíra em desgraça e nas más línguas; murmuravam as curandeiras e parteiras que a criança seria um farol de infelicidade e má sorte, de modo que nenhuma delas se dispôs a assistir a jovem mãe. O dia ruim só parecia confirmar seus presságios, assim como o longo inverno: logo os estoques de comida terminariam, as predições das estrelas do ano novo não poderiam ser feitas na data tradicional. E a criança de Rauha era a única a nascer naquela época.

-----

O fogo queimava baixo e crepitava na pequena lareira. Deitada na cama estreita, sozinha, Rauha olhou para fora através da janela aberta; a neve caía farta e espessa como uma cortina branca, e ela imaginou ter visto atrás dela um vislumbre de seu amado. Chamou-o, baixinho, e esperou; mas não veio resposta, e a dor de uma contração a trouxe novamente à realidade: apenas os flocos flutuando, abundantes e indiferentes, no frio do inverno. Então a mulher suspirou e voltou o olhar para as vigas baixas do teto, aguardando e rezando em silêncio e sofrimento.

-----

Mas no firmamento, acima da neve e do frio, as estrelas brilhavam. As nuvens se afastaram e o céu se abriu, e os olhos cintilantes de Atena caíram sobre aquele nascimento, abençoando-o com graça e ventura.

-----

No mesmo momento, os sábios e velhos se reuniriam para observar o céu noturno e fazer suas predições para as colheitas, como de costume no início do ano; com a nevasca que rugia nas janelas e ao redor das casas seria impossível, e as leituras atrasadas costumavam trazer más safras. Mas sua discussão, ao invés, foi sobre o cessar tão rápido da neve e o brilho incomum das três estrelas da Espada, estranhamente deslocadas para aquela época, e colocadas no centro do céu.

-----

A figura luminosa passou por entre as árvores, silenciosa, e adentrou a cabana. Mãos delicadas enxugaram o suor e as lágrimas de Rauha, seguraram as suas para lhe dar coragem e a confortaram com suaves carícias; de olhos fechados, ela pensou ter ouvido uma voz que lhe murmurava ao ouvido, dando-lhe forças, falando numa língua desconhecida. Talvez fosse só sua imaginação novamente, disse a si mesma, talvez apenas um sonho. Mas se era uma peça que sua mente lhe pregava, ainda assim a consolava um pouco; e a fazia esquecer do quanto se arrependia de seus erros, e do quanto não queria aquela criança.

Atena se entristeceu. Quando colocara sua mão sobre a jovem e infeliz Rauha, suas intenções eram de alegrar a pobre mãe com o nascimento de uma criança abençoada, que lhe traria felicidade e paz de espírito, fazendo-a esquecer seu amor perdido. Mas o destino é sempre estranho. Ela encontrara uma gestação difícil, complicada pela presença de dois bebês, e não pudera gerar uma terceira criança saudável sem afetar a mãe já fraca e combalida. E não pudera voltar em seus passos, tampouco; restava-lhe apenas consolar e aliviar a dor da mulher em seus últimos momentos, e aceitar seu rancor como punição. E a deusa sofreu, e chorou em seu íntimo pela infelicidade de Rauha.

-----

Agouro, má sorte, desgraça, diziam as velhas que liam o destino aos sábios. Era necessário livrar-se da semente do estrangeiro, tão logo viesse ao mundo, ou mais acontecimentos como a queda de Rauha se sucederiam. E os deuses, insatisfeitos, desfavoreceriam suas colheitas e caça, trazendo consigo a ruína de todo o povo. Os velhos debatiam acaloradamente entre si, alguns lembrando o destino inexorável tecido pelas videntes, outros apontando um crime completamente desnecessário, suas vozes perturbando o silêncio.

Um leve toque na porta interrompeu as discussões. Quando a abriram, viram os sábios uma figura de luz que ascendia aos céus, deixando uma trilha de pequenas estrelas; e, na soleira a seus pés, três recém-nascidos.

Se perguntados, os velhos não saberiam por que acolheram as crianças, contrariando as tradicionais leituras de destino e sorte, contrariando os costumes que sempre regiam todas as decisões. Talvez fosse o presságio da Espada e da silhueta luminosa, talvez fosse a aura de amor e paz que circundava os pequenos naquela incomum noite límpida, ou talvez fosse apenas uma rara manifestação de misericórdia e compadecimento por parte de seus corações. As crianças foram adotadas pelo conselho da vila, contra todas as convenções e regras; o corpo de Rauha foi queimado, como de costume, por três dias, e suas cinzas sepultadas na orla da floresta.

-----

Aulis foi o nome decidido para o mais velho, para que fosse a mão forte que auxiliaria o povo em seus momentos de dificuldade. Alli, para a menina do meio, para que pudesse transcender sua fragilidade e seus problemas com um espírito ardente e poderoso, e inspirar a todos. E Vieno, para o mais novo, para que com sua suavidade pudesse consolar e alegrar aqueles necessitados de gentileza e carinho. Aulis, Alli e Vieno receberam em público o sobrenome de sua mãe, Ilmavalta, embora alguns ainda os vissem como filhos de Toivonen e os chamassem por outros nomes; Usko, Säde e Onni Toivonen foram seus nomes no batizado ritual, aquele onde eram ditos uma vez e então esquecidos seus verdadeiros nomes, perante os deuses.

Apesar de seu histórico conturbado e da falta dos pais, os irmãos cresceram sob o olhar e proteção de Atena e no amor dos aldeões, e foram criados cercados de afeto e cuidados, tratados como filhos queridos por todos. Cada um tinha o seu predileto, seu favorito; mas todos os três encantavam os aldeões, e eram chamados de crianças abençoadas, os filhos das estrelas.

* * *

Notas:

a. _Siipirikko _significa aproximadamente "Asas Quebradas", "Asas Partidas".  
b. _Toive Tähteä_, "Estrelas de Esperança".  
c. Rauha, "paz".  
d. Armo, "graça", "misericórdia".  
e. Toivonen, derivado do nome Toivo, "esperança".  
f. Estrelas da Espada: referência à subconstelação chamada no Brasil de Três Marias, pertencente à constelação de Órion e conhecida em alguns países como a Espada de Órion. A constelação não é visível no Hemisfério Norte entre os meses de janeiro e outubro.  
g. Aulis, "solícito", "aquele que ajuda".  
h. Alli, uma ave anseriforme gregária e migratória, comum na Finlândia [_Clangula hyemalis_]; ou diminutivo local para Adelheid, "de classe nobre".  
i. Vieno, "gentil".  
j. Ilmavalta, "poder do ar".  
k. Usko, "fé".  
l. Säde, "raio de luz".  
m. Onni, "sorte", "felicidade".

* * *

Primeira parte da fic Siipirikko, que conta a origem dos trigêmeos Ilmavalta. Enjoy!


	2. Voimakas

II. _Voimakas_

_We used to swim the same moonlight waters, oceans away from the wakeful day;  
My fall will be for you, my love will be in you; if you be the one to love me I'll live forever. _

"Olha lá!"

"Que tá havendo?"

As crianças aglomeravam-se na saída da pequena escola, curiosas, em torno dos três meninos que se encaravam e gritavam desafios e desaforos furiosos um para o outro, os agasalhos já sujos de pó e terra. Era começo do inverno, e a primeira neve ainda não havia caído, deixando a terra dura e seca.

"Aulis!"

O menino de cabelos escuros e bem curtos virou a cabeça para trás, piscando os olhos cinzentos contra o sol. Acima da turba barulhenta de crianças, o rosto de pai Jaakko olhava para ele com desaprovação. Largou a frente do agasalho do colega, espanou desajeitadamente a sujeira da roupa e esfregou o queixo com a manga, tirando o resto da terra. E caminhou na direção do velho, cabeça baixa, enquanto as outras crianças se afastavam. Lembrou-se a tempo que hoje ia sozinho para casa com ele; Vieno havia avisado que não iria com eles. Ensaiar com o professor, era isso? De qualquer jeito, significava que ia levar a bronca sozinho.

"... Sim, Pai?"

"Diga, Aulis, o que foi isso?" ele cruzou os braços, severo.

"... e-eu... desculpe, Pai." o menino olhou para o chão, como se a grama seca e a terra esturricada se tornassem subitamente muito interessantes. "N... não vou fazer de novo, prometo."

"Meu pequeno. Você é um menino tão bonzinho, tão querido." o velho abaixou-se, segurou-lhe os ombros, exasperado. "Não é a primeira vez que briga com os outros. Por que, criança? Por que faz essas coisas com seus colegas?"

"Desculpe, Pai... é que eles... eles estavam falando de mãe Rauha, de novo. Falaram coisas muito ruins dela, e eu... eu fiquei tão bravo. D-desculpe..." Aulis segurou o choro de raiva o melhor que conseguiu, mordendo o lábio com força e desviando o olhar.

Jaakko suspirou longamente; sabia que Rauha, mesmo falecida há anos, ainda era alvo de más línguas. Ele mesmo não havia concordado em silêncio com seu isolamento? Mas nada justificava aquela maldade, falar dela diante das crianças. Segurou o queixo do menino para fazê-lo olhar para cima. "Olhe para mim, Aulis. Olhe. Está certo que seus colegas falaram coisas que não deveriam. Coisas ruins, que machucam. Mas a culpa não é deles. Nenhum deles poderia pensar aquilo sozinho, sabe? Foram ensinados assim pelos pais. E os pais deles ouviram de outras pessoas, e essas pessoas de outras pessoas, e histórias contadas assim sempre terminam diferentes do que eram no começo. Mais tarde vão saber a verdade, e vão se lembrar do que disseram, e saberão que estavam errados. Mas por enquanto, pequeno, apenas perdoe. Não é culpa deles. Entendeu?"

Aulis fungou, esfregou os olhos e pensou um pouco, muito sério, nas palavras do velho. E seu rosto se iluminou de repente com um sorriso. "Entendi, Pai! Eles... só não sabem, não é? Então... eu preciso pedir desculpas. É isso! Vou falar com eles!"

Jaakko levantou-se a algum custo, sentindo os joelhos reclamarem, e observou o garoto se afastar e ir conversar com os colegas. Pensar que, apenas oito anos atrás, ele fora a favor de se livrarem das crianças!... Na pequena vila, agora, ninguém amava os filhos de Rauha tanto quanto ele. Era consenso que se havia um pai para os pequenos órfãos, esse pai era ele; mesmo não tendo elos próximos de sangue, os laços de afeto forjados com o tempo e o longo contato haviam se provado tão ou mais fortes quanto.

"Pronto, Pai!" a voz de Aulis interrompeu seus devaneios. Agora o sorridente e animado Aulis de sempre, a pequena mochila de couro cru às costas, olhando para ele com sua expressão alegre. "Falei que ia fazer biscoitos e trazer para dividir na aula. E prometo que não vou mais brigar, Pai!"

Jaakko riu, sua mão bagunçando os cabelos curtos do menino num gesto carinhoso. "Muito bem, meu pequeno. Vamos?"

-----

Conforme caminhavam seguindo a trilha de terra, o velho pensava, preocupado. Aulis era certamente um bom garoto, educado e amigável, empenhado em ser prestativo, dócil como poucos de sua idade. Mas seu temperamento já volúvel vinha piorando nos últimos tempos, e incidentes assim – pelos mais diversos motivos – se tornavam cada vez mais comuns, apesar de sua personalidade normalmente tão amável. Toda aquela disposição deveria definitivamente ser encaminhada para alguma coisa que fosse capaz de acalmá-lo e refrear sua impetuosidade. E ele havia pensado em algo; mas seria aquela realmente uma boa opção? Muitos outros, mais velhos e experientes que ele, haviam tentado e desistido. Tinha que...

"Pai?" a voz de Aulis interrompeu novamente seus pensamentos. "Aonde estamos indo? Este não é o caminho para casa, é?"

"Não." respondeu Jaakko. "Tem uma pessoa que quero que conheça – estamos indo visitá-la."

Aulis olhou para a frente e para cima, acompanhando a trilha que entrava na floresta e subia a montanha. Não que tivesse medo da floresta ou preguiça de caminhar; mas estava agora bastante curioso. "Quem é ela, Pai?"

"Uma... velha conhecida minha." esquivou-se o velho, continuando a caminhar. Pensou um pouco, teve uma idéia e prosseguiu. "Aulis. Lembra-se de quando Alli adoeceu e aquele rapaz, Taavi, veio até nossa casa cuidar dela? Naquele dia, você disse que queria se tornar como ele quando crescesse. Por que?"

"Eh?" Aulis parou um pouco também, lembrando-se do jovem curandeiro e seus modos agradáveis, depois sorriu. Sincero, cândido. Inocente. "Para poder ajudar, Pai. Sei que não consigo evitar de machucar as pessoas, mesmo prestando atenção e tentando. Então quero poder consertar as coisas, curar as dores e as doenças dos outros, em vez de só poder pedir desculpas quando machucar alguém. E... não é porque não podemos evitar fazer coisas ruins que vamos cruzar os braços e nem tentar mudar as coisas, né?" pausa. "Acho que... todos nós somos especiais, cada um. Todos nós temos que tentar mudar. Tornar o mundo melhor, um lugar mais bonito. E eu gosto de ajudar os outros. Gosto de ver eles sorrindo. Fico... muito feliz em saber que pude fazer uma coisa boa para eles."

Jaakko sorriu, agora mais certo; orgulhoso, por que não? "... É claro."

-----

A casinha, empoleirada no penhasco e coberta de palha e pedras, era uma visão melancólica, quase assustadora. Uma hortinha de ervas variadas, plantadas e cuidadas com esmero, cobria um pequeno círculo ao redor da construção, deixando um estreito caminho calçado de minúsculas pedras até a porta de entrada. Jaakko caminhou até ela e bateu de leve, três vezes. Demorou alguns minutos até que alguém entreabrisse a porta, projetando um olhar desconfiado sobre os dois visitantes; pouco depois saiu por ela uma velha, curvada e vestida de um preto de noite, que estreitou os olhos para o homem numa expressão pouco amigável.

"Saarijärvi. O que faz aqui?"

"Kielo." ele sorriu, com um aceno de cabeça à guisa de cumprimento. "Como está?"

"Tão bem ou tão mal quanto permitem estes ossos, e os deuses. O que o traz aqui? Você não é de fazer visitas; ou a idade mexeu com sua cabeça velha?"

"Apenas queria que conhecesse uma pessoa, Kielo, nada de mais." Jaakko parecia acostumado à hostilidade da senhora; e empurrou o pequeno, que se escondera atrás dele, um pouco para a frente. "Este é Aulis Ilmavalta. Diga olá para ela, pequeno."

Kielo baixou os olhos míopes para o menino, examinando-o e reconhecendo-o, adivinhando a intenção do outro velho. "... não, é pequeno demais, Saarijärvi. Os maiores que ele já são difíceis. Não tenho mais paciência para os jovens. Fazem muito barulho, pouco trabalho, e não querem aprender. Taavi foi o primeiro, Satu foi a segunda, mas só os dois conseguiram. Dos outros, nenhum prestou."

"Não este, Kielo. Pode ser pequeno e jovem, mas seu coração é maior que o de muitos. E ele tem vontade de aprender, acredite, e um grande futuro; é um dos filhos das estrelas, afinal. Pode até ocupar seu lugar... no futuro, talvez." e segurou os ombros de Aulis com firmeza, transmitindo sua confiança. Viu a expressão no rosto dela, e sorriu consigo mesmo: acertara em cheio.

Ela ponderou longamente, lembrando-se de sua longa lista de infelizes aprendizes. Talvez valesse a pena investir numa daquelas crianças tão incomuns, tão tocadas pelo destino, decidiu. E havia o augúrio das estrelas, lembrou-se, a Espada. A primeira, da força, com o espírito ardente, que conduziria as outras e abriria o espaço adiante. A portadora de sua redenção. Se não estivesse enganada desta vez... "Bem... se você diz. Acreditarei em você. Pelos velhos tempos." ela examinou novamente Aulis, suspirou e empurrou a porta, ainda em dúvida. Não queria explicar para o outro velho seus motivos, dando o braço a torcer; ela que interpretara o futuro dos filhos de Rauha como tragédia e perdição, pregando a morte e o abandono das crianças por nascer... não, bastaria aquilo por ora. Tentou parecer o menos disposta possível enquanto tocava o menino para dentro, ríspida. "Vamos. Entre."

-----

O interior da casa era escuro, mas quente por causa das brasas na lareira e das janelas fechadas. Cheiros misteriosos pairavam no ar, vindos de formas estranhas e indistinguíveis penduradas aos caibros do teto por cordões empoeirados. Sobre as estantes mal visíveis na meia-luz, frascos diversos igualmente empoeirados com substâncias esquisitas e corpos flutuantes. Aulis sentiu um arrepio correr pela espinha, amedrontado, enquanto seguia a anciã. Não fosse Jaakko a trazê-lo, provavelmente já teria fugido; mas não podia fazer essa desfeita com seu Pai, então forçou-se a ficar.

Kielo sentou-se pesadamente diante da lareira, cutucando com uma vara as achas de madeira e carvão para reavivar as chamas. "Menino."

"S-sim?" sobressalto.

"Vá até aquele armário. Pegue a tigela aí dentro. Não essa. Essa. Agora, vá até a bica, ali no canto. Encha e traga aqui. Pegue firme, não derrame. Assim. Coloque aqui em cima, devagar. Isso."

Ele, nervoso, obedeceu tão bem quanto pôde. Posto o vasilhame sobre a mesa, afastou-se e olhou a mulher, ansioso. Ela não se moveu, mas continuou falando, ainda de costas para ele.

"Agora, olhe dentro da água. O que vê?"

Olhar dentro da tigela com água? O menino assim fez; colocou-se na ponta dos pés, apoiou-se na mesa alta e forçou os olhos no escuro, tentando ver algo. Água escura, e um fundo de barro manchado de alguma coisa muito antiga. Muito provavelmente não era o que a mulher queria; Aulis, mais nervoso ainda, gaguejou alguma coisa ininteligível. Como ela queria que ele pudesse enxergar algo, assim, sem preparo nenhum? Havia ouvido falar de pessoas que eram capazes de prever o futuro, ter visões, coisas assim, místicas, misteriosas. Mas ele não! Sentiu as mãos começando a suar. Sua vocação não era aquela, não combinava com aquele tipo de coisa, nem nunca tinha tido nenhuma iluminação maravilhosa. Por quê?

A velha olhou-o de lado, e suspirou em alívio e desapontamento. Talvez o menino não fosse nada especial, afinal, como ela esperava. Ou temia.  
Fazia tanto tempo que não se via diante de uma situação tão dúbia – conviver dia a dia com a criança que ela condenara à morte no passado com tanta convicção, e ao mesmo tempo treinar nela seu tão aguardado sucessor; afinal, estava ficando mais velha a cada ano, e o povo precisava de um bom curandeiro e vidente para cuidar de seus doentes e ler as estrelas para guiar seus caminhos. Não poderia morrer tranqüila sem deixar alguém para ocupar seu lugar. E nem mesmo Taavi, seu próprio neto, nem Satu, a profetisa amada pelos deuses, tinham a persistência e a força para tomar sobre as costas tamanha responsabilidade.

Ter que assumir seu erro. E ter paz em sua morte. Ou não. Mas, em sua teimosa arrogância, ela fingiu para si mesma que se resignava com o falso sinal, e apressou-se em sua conclusão.

"... Vá embora, pequeno, você não é o que preciso. Parece que o velho me enganou bem, o pilantra. Vamos, eu o levo para fora." e levantou-se, com esforço, fazendo menção de ir até a porta.

Indignado, Aulis sentiu as faces esquentando e vontade de responder alguma malcriação. Mais pelo desdém que ela mostrava por Jaakko; talvez também por uma ponta de orgulho ferido, quem sabe. "Espere!" gritou, numa altura bastante desnecessária, arrependeu-se imediatamente e retraiu-se novamente, contra a vontade. "Ah... d-desculpe... mas... d-deixe-me tentar de novo, por favor! Eu... eu sei que vou conseguir!" balançou a cabeça, quase implorando, embora quisesse mais sacudir a mulher pelo colarinho.

A velha virou o rosto para ele, discretamente interessada. Olhou nos olhos do menino, e viu algo que lhe agradou, uma chama brilhando mais forte depois de atiçada: selvagem e descontrolada, mas quente, poderosa; lembrava-lhe muito de sua primeira aprendiz. O moleque se parecia tanto com sua mãe! Então voltou-se novamente para a lareira, ainda fazendo-se de indiferente.

"Acha que é capaz, pequeno? Então tente. Tente até conseguir."

E sorriu para si mesma, alimentando o fogo. _Redenção_, sim. Se o moleque não conseguisse, pelo menos se cansaria e desistiria logo; mas desta vez suas previsões a respeito da criança pareciam estar corretas, pelos deuses.

-----

Empoleirado sobre o banquinho Aulis coçou um olho, inspirou fundo e se concentrou, mais uma vez, pela milésima vez. O fundo da tigela e as ondas na superfície da água, era tudo o que ele via. Por mais que se esforçasse. Logo as pernas haviam começado a doer, os olhos a arder, todo o corpo reclamando da posição prolongada com dores e cansaço. Mas não se deu por vencido; firmou os pés no lugar, estreitou os olhos, e insistiu, tentando ao máximo não se deixar distrair. Se quisesse vencer o desafio – e ele odiava perder –, teria de dar mais que aquilo, disse a si mesmo. E esse pensamento o sustentou – por horas, horas e horas a fio. Mesmo que ainda não entendesse direito o porquê daquilo, tinha certeza de que a velha o estava testando. E não ia se entregar.

O sol se pôs, a lua se levantou e as nuvens fecharam-se sobre o mundo, embora na cabana o escuro continuasse exatamente o mesmo. As estrelas giraram no céu noturno em sua marcha, acima das nuvens, no ritmo lento que rege o céu; a neve começou a cair em pesados flocos, rodando e sibilando lá fora; mas o menino não mostrava sinal de desistir. Agora o corpo, já muito além do cansaço, estava completamente dormente, insensível a qualquer percepção, de modo que não sentia dor, frio ou sono: apenas uma vontade obstinada de _ver_, _enxergar_. Era já alta hora da madrugada quando um canto distante, estranho e límpido, se fez ouvir ao longe, quase um delírio. E a visão veio, fugaz; Aulis esfregou os olhos e debruçou-se sobre a mesa, assombrado, pensando ser um sonho.

E viu, recortado contra um céu estrelado, mais brilhante que qualquer um que tivesse visto na vida, um grande pássaro branco, a estender as enormes asas para alçar vôo. Um pássaro tão grande quanto uma montanha, com uma gentileza e um poder que ele nunca presenciara em nenhum ser vivo. Aliás, era algo parecido com a grandiosidade aterradora da primeira aurora, ou com a violência elegante das tempestades de neve no inverno, ou a fluida serenidade das grandes bétulas prateadas. Mas era também atraente, convidativo. Quase... familiar? Lembrou-se de Alli sem querer; desejou que ela pudesse compartilhar daquela visão maravilhosa – se não desperta, pelo menos em sonhos, pediu. Pensou sentir as plumas macias roçando umas contra as outras, a suavidade e a leveza combinadas ao poder e à força, um canto de chamado ao lar longínquo; e quis partir junto com ele. Mas algo o segurava firmemente à terra, como uma âncora segura o navio ao porto, impedindo-o de se libertar, e também se perder no mar bravio. E olhou, da terra, a imensa imagem a alçar vôo e partir. Chorou e estendeu as mãos para ela, pedindo que retornasse, que o levasse consigo; mas soube de algum modo que em breve a veria outra vez, e tudo ficaria bem.

Então, sem aviso, o mundo escureceu. E o sono veio, de repente, cobrindo seus olhos e seu corpo com sua manta pesada e macia; e Aulis adormeceu.

-----

Quando acordou, a primeira coisa que sentiu, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos ou sequer lembrar seu nome, foi o toque fresco na testa e o cheiro amargo de alguma erva desconhecida. Sentou-se, tirou a compressa do rosto e olhou em volta, atarantado; o sol entrava radiante pela janela, apesar do vento frio, iluminando a grossa cama de peles. Um guisado de peixe e batatas exalava um cheiro atraente a seu lado, um fio de vapor intermitente balançando na brisa. Depois do descanso da noite de sono – seria mesmo só uma noite? – tirar-lhe o cansaço sobre-humano, percebeu de repente a fome desesperada; tomou o prato e comeu tudo em poucos minutos, sentindo vagamente os temperos peculiares, tão diferentes dos de mãe Ritva. Limpou a boca na manga da blusa e notou, pela primeira vez e com alguma estranheza, que não havia mudado de roupa desde o dia anterior, de tão absorto que estivera.

Observou melhor o quarto: alguns móveis de madeira rústica, pequenos e baixos, ornamentados com entalhes em formas tribais, encimados por pedaços de tecido branco-amarelado bordado em vermelho. O chão era de pedra escura, polida e irregular, e as paredes de vigas de madeira pouco espaçadas com alguma argamassa entre elas; a impressão geral era de pouco cuidado, pouco esmero, pelo menos com a decoração do lugar, reforçando a aura estranha, mística, perdida no tempo. Bem melhor que o cômodo escuro e cheio de vidros com coisas esquisitas, um tanto mais agradável até, mas mesmo assim...

Passos soaram no assoalho além da porta do quarto, e o pensamento de se deitar novamente e fingir que ainda estava dormindo lhe passou vagamente pela mente. Mas antes que pudesse se decidir a velha entrou pela porta, trazendo uma espécie de vaso, visivelmente bastante pesado.

"Finalmente acordou?" e pousou o vasilhame sobre um dos móveis. "Bom, porque tenho um trabalho para você. Levante-se, pequeno, e rápido."

E ele sentiu o gosto da vitória nessas palavras. Havia vencido o desafio, disse a si mesmo. Porém, mais que o sabor do orgulho e da vaidade satisfeitos, sentia-se muito diferente desde a noite anterior, ainda que recordasse dela apenas pequenos fragmentos, esparsos e confusos. E sabia em seu coração que havia dado um primeiro passo na direção de um destino grandioso, importante. O seu destino, e o seu desejo. E sabia, de alguma forma, que _eles _também.

-----

Nas semanas seguintes, Aulis mal teve tempo de pensar em sua primeira visão. Pouco a pouco, a memória esvaneceu e tornou-se pouco mais que um vago pensamento ocasional. Havia contado a Kielo tudo o que fora capaz de lembrar, mas ela nada lhe dissera a respeito, se é que havia algo a ser tirado daquilo. Não lhe fazia muito sentido mesmo, concluiu com um resmungo; e cortou mais um pedaço, perigosamente perto do próprio dedo.

Terminou enfim de fatiar a raiz e inocentemente deu-se por satisfeito, apesar dos pedaços irregulares e das cascas remanescentes, e levou-os para a velha. Não entendia o porquê de tanto detalhismo, de qualquer forma. Mesmo picados em formas ligeiramente... diferentes, não seria o mesmo efeito depois de cozidos por várias horas? E depois de passar várias noites em claro lendo e memorizando nomes e funções de tantas flores, ervas e afins, e virar seu aniversário tentando decorar partes do corpo que ele nunca imaginara que existiam, entre as canções e danças e comidas e bebidas... Kielo não poderia recriminá-lo demais, poderia?...

De qualquer modo, na dúvida, lembrou-se dos castigos da noite anterior; e rezou para que ela estivesse de bom humor.

-----

Mas o treinamento certamente não foi tão fácil quanto esperava. Foi demorado, intenso, doloroso e exigente; Kielo, como veio a se mostrar, era uma professora rígida e caprichosa e não perdoava erros, nem os menores, nem os mais inocentes. Pelos meses e anos seguintes Aulis trabalharia e estudaria exaustivamente sob a cuidadosa orientação de sua tutora, dia a dia, isolando-se gradualmente do convívio das outras crianças por conta dos estudos extras. Aprendeu dela os nomes e os espíritos de ervas, flores, frutos, raízes, e como cozinhar e preparar as poções para curar venenos, doenças e outras infelicidades; as formas e o funcionamento do corpo, e como cuidar dos problemas através de toques, drogas e palavras; o fluxo de energia e de vida, as correntes de força e poder, e como extrair o poder dormente de dentro de si, impulsionando-se apenas por sua vontade e libertando-se das amarras da terra. Aprendeu, após vários anos, a transcender os limites do corpo, elevando seu espírito a outras esferas de existência e consciência, além da percepção mundana – era uma sensação parecida com asas de fogo e luz erguendo-o da terra em direção ao infinito, como ele mesmo descreveria mais tarde.

Assim fortaleceu através dos anos seu corpo e seu espírito, para poder curar os outros sem se deixar abater pela tristeza ou pela doença; aprendeu calma, serenidade, sorrisos; aprendeu o controle, a precisão e a rapidez. Galgou em poucos anos os degraus do conhecimento, ávido por se tornar cada vez melhor, movido pelo desejo de salvar e ajudar, e assim tornava-se um bom rapaz: bondoso, honesto, simples, querido por todos. Murmuravam os aldeões que as estrelas brilhavam sobre sua fronte, e que seu toque era milagroso, abençoado com a graça dos bons deuses.

E apesar de toda a rigidez e de tratar o garoto sempre com sua rispidez típica, cada vez mais Kielo, satisfeita e orgulhosa de seu jovem aprendiz, via nele o futuro de um verdadeiro sábio, seu herdeiro e sucessor, e se alegrava apesar de sua teimosia e de seu próprio corpo cada vez mais fraco: agora sabia que quando morresse sua missão estaria terminada, e isso era bom. O pequeno seria a salvação para seu povo, pensava ela, e se confortava; e Aulis crescia cada vez mais, como curandeiro, como guia, como homem. Verdadeiramente forte, dizia ela.

* * *

Notas:

a. _Voimakas_, "Forte".  
b. Extraído da letra de _Ghost Love Score_, Nightwish.  
c. Jaakko, variação local para Jacob.  
d. Taavi, variação local para David.  
e. Saarijärvi, "lago de ilha".  
f. Kielo, "lírio do vale".  
g. Satu, "conto de fadas", "fábula".  
h. Ritva, "ramo de bétula".

* * *

Segundo capítulo, solo de Aulis.


	3. Vapauttaa

III._ Vapauttaa_

_Once there was a child's heart – the age I learned to fly and took a step outside.  
Faith brought me here; it's time to cut the rope and fly to a dream, far across the sea._

Era manhã. Os pássaros começavam a pipilar e tagarelar, mesmo no frio desanimador, saindo cedo dos ninhos para ciscar na terra dura alguma comida, alegres apesar da vida difícil em Lahti.

Bem-aventurados, pensou Alli com alguma inveja, enquanto levantava-se ainda sonolenta da cama e tateava seu caminho até a porta e o grande baú atrás dela. Ergueu a pesada tampa com alguma dificuldade, fazendo o máximo silêncio, depois passou a mão por cima das roupas cuidadosamente dobradas. Procurou por uma textura de algodão, até finalmente encontrar aquela que queria, e a vestiu, a saia do vestido longo deslizando macia até os tornozelos. Depois a de lã, por cima, arrumando as dobras lentamente, e então os sapatos lisos e duros. Lembrou-se do que lhe haviam dito sobre as cores e suas combinações, e quais deveriam lhe cair bem; penteou com esmero os cabelos compridos, amarrou a fita de cetim e deu-se enfim por satisfeita para sair.

Caminhou pela porta do quarto, pelo corredor, desceu as escadas e empurrou as portas de entrada da casa. Uma lufada de vento gelado a cumprimentou, fazendo tilintar os sinos pendurados no batente. O sol ainda não era o suficiente para aquecer a manhã; o frio grande chegaria logo, e breve as casas e ruas estariam cobertas da manta pesada e gelada a que chamavam neve. Haviam lhe dito que a neve era branca, alva como as nuvens numa tarde de primavera, mas como haveria ela de saber? Para ela o mundo era uma coleção de formas, texturas, aromas, sons; uma eternidade de escuridão preenchida de diferentes sensações, ou nem isso – o que era o escuro?, perguntava-se. E como poderia ela compreender, ou mesmo imaginar, a luz matinal fazendo brilhar a neve da noite, como uma centena de minúsculos diamantes incrustados no chão e pendendo em cachos das árvores mortas; ou as cores magníficas do crepúsculo tardio sobre o lago a ondular por entre os galhos do bosque escuro; ou a mais bela pintura de um artesão, retrato apaixonado de sua alma nua em tinta e pincel, como poderia admirá-los? E ainda assim os outros insistiam em apontar. Insistiam em apiedar-se dela, como que para provar uma inútil superioridade.

Ainda era cedo. Apenas os pescadores arrastavam suas redes até os barcos no lago, e um ou outro madrugador vagava em silêncio meditativo pelas ruas de terra batida. Alguns poucos a cumprimentaram no caminho; ela respondeu alegremente a cada um, perguntando-lhes da vida e da família, e eles replicaram com satisfação. Pelo menos vozes sabia discernir bem, e sua memória era boa. E as pessoas gostavam tanto de ser lembradas. Parando aqui e ali para conversas casuais, caminhou aos poucos e sem pressa na direção da pequena torre de pedra, resquício de tempos antigos e seu refúgio costumeiro pela manhã; pouco tinha o que fazer naquelas horas do dia, quando seus irmãos estavam na escola. Bem gostaria de ajudar mãe Ritva ou pai Jaakko com os afazeres diários, ou ser de alguma valia maior para a família e a vila, nem que fosse carregando cestas para os ceifadores. Não gostava de se sentir inútil. Apesar da fragilidade de nascença, não queria ser vista como inválida; mas a qualquer menção disso todos sempre a incitavam a passear e se distrair, como se seu estado os incomodasse. _Dó_.

Galgou os degraus sem dificuldade, os passos leves acostumados ao caminho, a mão na parede sentindo as pedras gélidas com um quase prazer. Chegando ao topo, na janela mais alta, soergueu o corpo e sentou-se no parapeito, como sempre. O vento soprava mais forte ali, agitando os cabelos e as roupas pesadas, assoviando nas fendas das paredes como um arremedo macabro de pássaros do verão. Mas era bastante convidativo, pensou, sentindo nele o cheiro das bétulas e de nuvens carregadas de neve, distantes ainda, na direção do oeste. Quem a visse ali – e eram mais de trinta côvados de pedra até o chão – se admiraria com a coragem, ou talvez a tolice; diria mesmo que a imprudência devia à cegueira. Ingenuamente: Alli conhecia bem demais os perigos das grandes alturas, e seu gosto por elas lhe havia rendido já vários acidentes e dores memoráveis. E, ainda assim, não temia.

Porque, mais que isso, mais que medo ou receio ou aflição, estar ali lhe rendia uma rara sensação de liberdade.

Liberdade. Seu maior sonho. Pelo que ela mais ansiava. Sua melhor definição era algo parecido com _voar_: voar ao sabor do vento, levada por grandes asas, ascender em direção ao céu, às estrelas, ao infinito, livre e plena. Sem precisar temer, nem se lembrar das tristezas e aflições que a atormentavam. Sem precisar pousar. Sem precisar retornar ao chão e às amarras da realidade. Sem mais sofrer.

Era uma fantasia também manchada pelo remorso, e que ela relegara ao absurdo e irreal, no entanto; tantas vezes tivera suas ilusões desfeitas pela frieza da realidade, já não tinha vontade de imaginar, almejar, desejar. Eram feridas mais dolorosas e mais perversas que qualquer outra, e muitas vezes não chegavam nunca a se curar; assim, para não mais sofrer, pouco a pouco deixara de lado aquela fé inocente no impossível. E tinha plena consciência disso, o que apenas somava mais peso a carregar nas costas.

Mais de uma vez os velhos haviam-na aconselhado a não se deixar tolher pelos obstáculos e voltar a querer e desejar. Ser como as outras crianças, diziam eles. Mas ela ouvia suas canções e brincadeiras, sua inocência, sua alegria, sua pureza; e sabia que não pertencia mais àquele meio, que não havia nascido para passear, rir, brincar como os demais. Algo se inquietava em seu coração a toda hora, ansiando por sair, por se manifestar, mas ainda não era chegada a hora. Nunca era chegada a hora. E ela se resignara, ou pelo menos dizia a si mesma que sim, delegando esses assuntos ao destino e fingindo esquecer-se deles.

-----

Lá ficou, e meditou, e sentiu o dia esquentar e a pequena aldeia se agitar mais e mais abaixo de si: toda a vila pulsava com vida, sons e cheiros, e a vida parecia boa e agradável conforme transcorria a rápida manhã. Uma mãe ralhou com suas crianças pequenas, que riam e gritavam; um vendedor passou promovendo seus bens em voz alta, peixes frescos, os últimos grãos de trigo e cevada do outono e pão quente; o sino da escola badalava ao longe, acompanhado de risos e cantigas infantis, e Alli sentiu-se contente. Não conhecia muitos outros lugares, é claro, mas tinha a vaga impressão de que aquele era um lugar bom, honesto e simples: para se viver uma vida tranqüila, longe das grandes preocupações e da loucura. Lentamente chegou o meio-dia; o calor do sol, tão indesejado no verão, era agora bem-vindo para derreter a geada e aquecer um pouco os corpos, e os aldeões tiravam seus gorros e falavam de coisas boas e alegres conforme se reuniam ao redor da taverna e da praça.

"Alli!" chamou a voz familiar, ao mesmo tempo incisiva e suave, pairando sobre os outros sons. "Já é mais que hora de irmos, _satakieli_. Ficou aí a manhã toda, de novo?"

"Oh, Vieno! Espere um pouco, já vou descer!"

Pulou pelas escadarias, rumo à saída. Que estranho, pensou consigo mesma. Não era todo dia que ele vinha buscá-la. Correu direto na direção do menino, mesmo sem enxergar sua posição, abraçando-o com carinho e sentindo a maciez de seus agasalhos grossos; para quem conseguia até adivinhar pensamentos não era realmente grande coisa saber onde os irmãos estavam.

"Um... onde está Aulis?" perguntou, afastando-se um pouco mas ainda lhe segurando as mãos. "Não vieram juntos hoje?"

"Não. Pai Jaakko queria levá-lo a algum lugar, parece. Faltou me explicar direito." respondeu o menino, um sorriso gentil na voz. "Mas Alli, achei que já tivesse ido, estava só de passagem por aqui. Não está com fome? Mãe Ritva ia fazer _lohikeitto_ hoje, não?"

"Ah, sim, é mesmo!" escondeu seu desapontamento o melhor que pôde. Aulis devia ter avisado de alguma coisa, ou mesmo pai Jaakko, em vez de deixá-la ali esperando. A voz saiu um pouco esganiçada – ela esperou que Vieno não houvesse percebido, ou que pelo menos tivesse a discrição de não reparar. "Vamos para casa, então?"

-----

O almoço transcorreu tranqüilo, sem incidentes. Conversaram à mesa sobre assuntos triviais, inocentes, como notícias da escola e fofocas locais, cada um na verdade ocupando a mente com seus próprios problemas enquanto socializavam. Jaakko havia voltado sozinho; não teceu nenhum comentário a respeito de Aulis, e Alli se ressentiu mais um pouco em silêncio. Felizmente para ela a refeição terminou logo e mãe Ritva os dispensou em seguida. Melhor assim, pensou. Caminhou até a porta da frente, colocou a mão na maçaneta e parou por um instante. Não tinha mais muito para fazer até o irmão voltar, e tampouco queria ficar dentro de casa; e a vila estaria muito agitada agora, tornando a torre um lugar bem menos agradável. Cogitou caminhar pela floresta, como fazia nos dias quentes, mas não seria prudente: os lobos haviam novamente começado a rondar as aldeias, agora que o verão e outono haviam terminado e as presas, rareado. Embora não corressem muitas notícias de ataques, os lenhadores evitavam se embrenhar muito entre as árvores e as crianças eram aconselhadas a não se aproximar demais. E pai Jaakko nunca a deixaria andar por lá sozinha. Muito perigoso, diria ele, mesmo se não houvesse lobos e linces vagando. Suspirou.

"Ei, Alli." chamou Vieno da escada que dava para os quartos, a voz alegre e leve de sempre. "Venha um pouco! Vamos estudar, sim?"

"É claro!" fez ela, contente, voltou sobre os passos e subiu atrás do irmão. "O que aprendeu de bom hoje?"

"Ah, espere só até ver. Foi ótimo!"

Foram horas alegres apesar da falta de Aulis; Alli, mesmo não indo regularmente à escola, aprendera com facilidade as letras, os números e a história com ajuda dos irmãos, e gostava de estudar e saber. Não eram poucos os que se surpreendiam com sua inteligência, além de uma sabedoria e maturidade extraordinárias para sua idade, nas poucas vezes em que comparecia ao conselho com suas idéias para sugerir melhorias nas plantações ou nos horários de pesca. Vieno também se mostrou um professor paciente e dedicado; naquela tarde, além de lhe ensinar um pouco mais sobre o Grande Incêndio do verão, recitou para ela trechos do Antigo Edda, falando sobre dragões e valquírias, e feitos de bravura e grandes batalhas que a faziam vibrar e se emocionar; e os dois se divertiram toda a tarde, rindo e brincando de deuses e heróis de tempos passados.

-----

Agora era chegada a noite; vinha cada vez mais rápido, e continuaria assim até o grande festival de Joulu. Mesmo não distinguindo luz de escuridão, ela sabia pelo silêncio congelado, pelo soprar da brisa, e tinha a impressão de que o inverno tornava a noite ainda mais forte, mais longa e mais misteriosa. Sentada na cama, sentia os flocos de neve entrarem pela janela aberta e tocarem suas mãos e rosto; primeiro o toque leve e gelado, depois um deslizar pela pele, deixando um rastro evanescente de frio. Embora seu corpo reclamasse e tremesse, Alli achava a sensação agradável, mesmo confortante, distraindo-a um pouco de seus pensamentos numa espécie de torpor.

Um toque ritmado e leve na porta, o chamado logo em seguida. "Alli? Posso entrar?"

"Vieno? Claro, entre!" disse, voltando o rosto instintivamente para a entrada, esperançosa. "Aulis já chegou?"

O menino sentou-se na ponta da cama, um pouco longe, e sorriu para ela. "Ainda não. Mas sei que ele está bem. Que está num momento importante. De qualquer modo, saberíamos se estivesse em maus bocados, não?" e colocou sua mão sobre a da irmã. "Ainda está preocupada com Aulis, não é? Acalme-se. Pai Jaakko estava confiante. Vamos confiar também, sim?"

Sem resposta. Alli virou novamente o rosto para a janela, parecendo interessada em ouvir alguma coisa lá fora, embora nada parecesse vivo na paisagem o suficiente para merecer atenção.

"Alli, vamos, não fique assim." tentou ele novamente. "Aulis..."

Ela apertou a mão do irmão e baixou a cabeça. "... eu... sinto falta dele, Vieno. Sem ele por perto, é como se algo importante estivesse faltando... como se tivessem arrancado um pedaço de mim. Sei que tenho você, pai Jaakko, mãe Ritva, mas..."

A voz morreu aos poucos. Silêncio.

"Eu entendo, Alli." Vieno de repente segurou-lhe a mão mais forte e sorriu. Pausa. E sua voz assumiu um tom um pouco mais sério. "Mas ele também tem que viver a vida dele um pouco, e você a sua. Vocês se gostam muito, é certo. Mas não podem depender um do outro a toda hora, entende? Algum dia sentirão a necessidade de trilhar caminhos diferentes; e têm que ser fortes, mesmo separados, senão isso os fará tristes, incompletos. A prisão não deve ser o preço a se pagar pelo amor."

Silêncio.

"Bem... de qualquer forma, não vim para lhe dar sermões." mais relaxado, ele se levantou e abraçou a menina, cobrindo-a cuidadosamente com uma manta quente. "Foi para lhe dar um pequeno presente."

Alli levantou o rosto, curiosa.

"Acredito que você sempre tenha se perguntado como é o mundo para quem o vê, não é?" começou o garoto, com voz de contar histórias. "Como são as cores, as formas, os movimentos. Como é enxergar. E que tenha se sentido triste, frustrada, quando sem pensar comentamos a beleza da aurora, ou as cores das bétulas no outono." tinidos estranhos, engraçados, meio desafinados. Ele estava agora sentado à sua frente, no banco de madeira. "Mas há algo que sempre imaginei que você entenderia melhor que qualquer um. E que poderá nos descrever também, com uma riqueza e amplitude que nós todos invejaremos. E, para isso, olhos são supérfluos."

Silêncio. Não sabia se devia estar ofendida ou o que. Simplesmente não conseguia pensar em como deveria se sent...

"... _Voe, querida_."

E, de repente, o som. Um som suave, doce e vibrante, como uma límpida gota de melodia caindo e ondulando num oceano profundo de ecos e murmúrios. E mais um, e mais um, as ondas de cada gota somando-se à próxima, tecendo uma trama leve e dinâmica. A brisa entrou pela janela com uma corrente de bolhas de som exóticas como devaneios, trazendo com ela flocos de neve que explodiam em pequenos globos ressonantes ao tocar sua pele e derretiam lentamente em silêncio e eco. Ao fundo, tinidos delicados como pequenos sinos balançavam inconstantes, sumiam e voltavam, derramando uma suave harmonia sobre o conjunto. E uma melodia suave, sem palavras, emprestava uma aura tranqüila, serena, de paz adormecida e sonhos bons.

Alli arregalou os olhos cegos para o nada, as mãos estendidas, como se pudesse tocar os sons com seus dedos; bebeu das sensações como água fresca após uma tarde de verão, e seu espírito se ergueu e dançou com elas uma dança transcendente de eternidade. Quanto tempo se passou? Não saberia dizer, nem fazia sentido tentar; muito mais tarde, as memórias perdidas seriam de passos solitários num salão de pedra e cristal rodeados de fragmentos de sonho e beleza, espectadores sem olhos que a observavam, aplaudiam, cantavam e riam em coros de anjos. Cada vez mais distantes, até serem não mais que ecos vagos e indistintos de música e risos dissolvendo-se em silêncio.

-----

_Estava... escuro. Não, não escuro, certamente; mas vazio. Alli caminhava sozinha. Seus passos não faziam som algum no chão frio, macio. Dentro dela algo ardia, queimava, e ela se sentiu bem; pois esse estranho fogo a guiava no vazio, aquecia e confortava, como se seu próprio coração saísse do peito e lhe fizesse companhia._

_De repente sentiu o vento forte lhe tocando o rosto, os cabelos, o corpo nu. E soube que abaixo dela havia uma grande queda, maior que a torre, maior que a montanha: um grande pico do mundo. Lá embaixo, o choro e os gritos de desespero e tristeza de incontáveis pessoas como um mar de angústias; e ela quis saltar, ir para junto delas, consolá-las, dividir de sua dor, mas suas mãos e pés estavam atados a pesadas correntes que a prendiam às rochas. Pediu, e gritou, e puxou com toda a sua força, mas por mais que fizesse não conseguia se soltar das cadeias. Sentindo-se derrotada e incapaz, Alli deixou-se cair de joelhos e chorou – não de dor, embora agora sangrasse, o calor de filetes de sangue correndo pelos braços e pernas e pelos elos grossos; mas de raiva e tristeza, para com o destino e para consigo mesma, por toda a injustiça, por sua própria fraqueza._

___Mas uma mão amável segurou seu rosto com delicadeza e enxugou suas lágrimas, e ela ouviu, sussurradas, palavras de consolo e força numa língua que há muito esquecera. Um bater de asas à sua volta; plumas lhe roçaram a pele, suaves como veludo e seda, e ela _viu_. A luz diante dela, dourada e quente como os primeiro raios do sol da primavera. Gloriosa, imponente, majestosa. E ela soube de imediato, como se sempre o tivesse sabido, que aquele era a águia dourada, a própria Vitória encarnada, com suas asas poderosas estendidas sob o sol de uma terra imortal. O símbolo de Atena._

___As asas a envolveram, vestindo-a com ouro e linho, e os grilhões se quebraram e caíram a seus pés, tilintando como uma cascata de moedas e partindo-se em poeira de estrelas. Ela olhou para baixo, e sorriu. Em sua mão direita, a lança alada. Na mão esquerda, o escudo impenetrável. Em sua fronte, a insígnia de uma deusa._

___Sua __insígnia._

_____Pois eu sou a justiça alada, a deusa de heróis, medida da retidão, senhora da coragem e da bravura._

_____Eu sou Atena, nascida do poder e da sabedoria._

_____Sou Athena Aethyia, e Athena Glaukopis; sob minha lança perecerão a vilania e a tristeza, e sob minha mão florescerá a felicidade dos justos._

_____E, com um brado de guerra e vitória, ela abriu as grandes asas, lançou-se ao espaço e voou sobre a desgraça, transformando-a em ventura. Monstros de dor e morte sucumbiram sob sua luz; heróis triunfaram sobre tiranos; lágrimas deram lugar a sorrisos e esperanças; e o louvor e a inspiração assomaram novamente entre a humanidade. E ela sentiu-se contente._

_____Na terra abaixo, entre tantos rostos que agora recordava, duas pessoas especiais. Que ela amava. Um menino que lhe estendia as mãos, atado à terra, chamando-a em súplicas e pedidos que ela respondeu com promessas felizes. E outro, cantarolando uma canção sem palavras enquanto a observava, mãos nos bolsos, um sorriso gentil no rosto._

-----

Quando acordou, uma sombra de sorriso ainda sobre os lábios, o sol brilhava já forte sobre sua fronte; e ela abriu os olhos cinzentos, brilhantes como estrelas, para ver a última nuvem de neve passando rumo ao oeste, uma mancha branca e luminosa sobre o céu azul. Levantou-se, vestiu-se – escolheu a fita vermelha desta vez – e saiu. Aulis dormia pesadamente no sofá, Vieno sentado a seu lado; e este último sorriu e a saudou em silêncio à sua passagem, num cumprimento peculiar que ela se lembrava vagamente de ter recebido de homens trajados em gloriosas armaduras de ouro e prata, seus elmos nas mãos, chamando-a por títulos antigos.

-----

A vila vibrava, como sempre àquela hora, cheia de cores, rostos, vozes. Alguns como ela imaginava, outros não, mas não importava de todo; eram os mesmos, e ela sorriu e cumprimentou cada conhecido. Chegou enfim à casa do conselho no centro da aldeia, admirando sua estrutura sólida, as paredes de pedra, o teto de madeira e palha arqueado, o mosaico de vidro sobre a entrada. Bateu à porta. Um ancião a atendeu no meio de uma acalorada discussão, uma expressão curiosa no rosto ao vê-la. Expressão que se transformou em súbita surpresa quando a menina de apenas oito verões rapidamente tomou a palavra, silenciando a todos com sua voz firme e resoluta, e discursou longamente para todos os velhos da vila, falando de paz e justiça e de ensinamentos sábios que mesmo eles poderiam aproveitar; e discorrendo sobre planos inteligentes e de grande visão, que eles mesmos nunca haviam imaginado, para garantir um bom inverno, com as lareiras queimando alto e estoques fartos, sem precisar temer os lobos da floresta ou a fome e escassez.

Quando saiu, deixou atrás de si um conselho estupefato, admirado. Esperançoso. Os velhos murmuravam entre si sobre a segunda estrela, portadora da luz sagrada, lembrando-se da profecia: aquela que empresta das demais a força para brilhar mais forte que qualquer outra no céu, sua luz de esperança e salvação derramada sobre a terra. Aquela que concede os desejos dos pequenos órfãos e dos desamparados, e guia os navios em segurança até o porto e os viajantes de volta aos lares.

-----

A menina sacudiu os cabelos longos e escuros ao vento e aspirou o ar da manhã profundamente, admirando o profundo azul acima: uma visão inspiradora. Pensou consigo mesma em como começaria pela remota Lahti a realizar sua tarefa de curar as feridas da humanidade, enquanto este corpo amadurecia e se fortalecia para poder vagar o mundo e cumprir a profecia de seus sonhos. A pequena Alli dera seus primeiros passos para deixar o ninho e voar sobre a terra. Haveria de trabalhar em sua missão, agora que encontrara seu caminho e seu destino. E sorriu, triunfante.

_E Atena, finalmente desperta e liberta, se alegrou e sorriu, triunfante._

_

* * *

_

Notas:

a. _Vapauttaa_, "Libertar".  
b. Exatraído da letra de _Dark Chest of Wonders_, Nightwish.  
c. Lahti ["baía"], a sétima maior cidade finlandesa, localizada na baía do lago Vesijärvi ["lago de água"]. A FIC considera uma pequena aldeia homônima ou uma versão paralela.  
d. _Satakieli_, "rouxinol".  
_e. Lohikeitto_, um prato típico da região da Lapônia que consiste numa sopa de salmão com creme.  
f. Grande Incêndio, referência ao incêndio de junho de 1977 que praticamente destruiu a vila, marco histórico na economia e desenvolvimento.  
g. Antigo Edda, referência ao Edda em verso, uma coleção de antigos versos nórdicos preservados no manuscrito _Codex Regius_. Os Eddur são a mais importante fonte de informações sobre a mitologia nórdica.  
h. Joulu, nome finlandês para Jul [Yule], o festival do solstício de inverno e Ano Novo em antigas tradições nórdicas. Dura tradicionalmente doze dias e marca o dia mais curto do ano – e ao mesmo tempo também o início de dias cada vez mais longos, simbolizando a grande escuridão e o renascimento da luz e da vida.  
i. Aethyia [literalmente, "Mergulhadora"], um epíteto de Atena e o nome de um pássaro marinho sob a forma do qual ela aparece perante Ulisses.  
j. Glaukopis [aproximadamente "olhos cinzentos"], um epíteto comum de Atena e amplamente traduzido como "Olhos Brilhantes", "Olhos Cinzentos", ou "Olhos de Coruja".

* * *

Terceiro capítulo, solo de Alli.


	4. Kauas

IV. _Kauas_

_Heaven today is but a way to a place I once called home; heart of a child, one final sigh as another love grows cold.  
For the heart I never had, for the child forever gone: the music flows because it longs for the heart I once had._

Vieno terminou de afinar o kantele como fora instruído por Jalo e guardou novamente a flauta tonal na caixa com cuidado. Passou um dedo pelas cordas, testando o som, a outra mão encaixando a chave nos pinos para fazer os últimos ajustes, até ficar satisfeito com a pureza das notas. Além do cantinho onde se metera para ter um pouco de paz e privacidade, longe dos olhares curiosos, as outras crianças corriam, gritavam e brincavam de jogos barulhentos e tediosos que não lhe interessavam nem um pouco; afinal o instrumento era novo, presente de seu mentor no dia anterior, e explorar as novas possibilidades de timbres e acordes com as cordas reluzentes era muito mais divertido. Pelo menos para ele.

Ajustou a postura, costas retas, lembrando-se com um leve arrepio das palavras severas do menestrel e de sua fina vara de bétula – um modo bastante eficaz de enfatizar coisas importantes. Por sorte não havia apanhado no primeiro dia, mas suspeitava que era mera questão de tempo – provavelmente menos tempo do que realmente gostaria – até os primeiros dolorosos vergões. Pelo menos ainda tinha este e mais um dia para estudar e aperfeiçoar seu toque até voltar diante do professor. Até lá...

"Ei, Vieno?"

Levantou rapidamente o rosto, piscando por conta do sol muito brilhante, e viu o sorriso alegre de Aulis o encarando. Sorriu também, colocando uma mão para proteger os olhos.

"Aulis." pensou rapidamente em como dispensá-lo da maneira mais amigável e afável possível. Não que não gostasse do irmão, muito pelo contrário; mas queria aproveitar o intervalo para estudar um pouco. Estava tudo tão perfeitamente preparado. "... Não está com Taika hoje? Se não me engano você devia um pedaço de bolo a ela. ... Ou eram biscoitos dessa vez?"

"Bem, é, mas ela não veio hoje. A mãe dela está meio doente, acho." Aulis cruzou os braços, preocupado, mas por alguns poucos instantes apenas. Até mudar de assunto, agora curioso. "Ah! É disso que me falou ontem de noite?" e apontou o instrumento no colo do outro. "É maior que você!"

Vieno riu, resignado, contendo a vontade de suspirar e virar os olhos. "... Um pouco grande mesmo, de fato. Mas _opettaja _disse que eu devia estudar o kantele antes de qualquer outra coisa. Diz que devo aprender a amar o espírito de Suomi, para que não o esqueça mais tarde quando for tocar outros instrumentos. Que é fácil se fascinar com o diferente e no afã da novidade esquecer-se das origens, e que isso traz ruína e desgosto. Essas coisas."

Aulis se lembrou sem esforço da figura excêntrica do renomado poeta viajante, dois dias atrás, quando ele fora em pessoa à casa de pai Jaakko confirmar a veracidade da fama de Vieno. Mesmo sendo ainda uma criança, as histórias sobre seu raro talento já circulavam pela aldeia e região; muitos o convidavam regularmente para tocar em suas festas ou mesmo fazer-lhes visitas, encantados com a voz e os modos refinados do garoto, tão incomuns para sua idade. Igualmente impressionado, Jalo havia requisitado o menino como seu aluno depois de alguns testes e até estabelecido morada ali perto, numa velha casa abandonada – cheia de maus espíritos, diziam alguns –, enquanto durasse a tutela.

"Tá... Ele é um pouco esquisito, né? E você não disse nada sobre a primeira aula. Fiquei curioso, como foi?"

"Bem... ele é estranho, realmente, e a casa parece mesmo mal-assombrada." admitiu Vieno com um sorriso divertido. "Mas sinto que vou aprender muitas coisas com ele. Só não comentei muito em casa porque ele carrega todo o tempo uma varinha de bétula assustadoramente parecida com um relho. Pai e mãe ficariam um pouco receosos com a idéia de apanhar nas aulas, acho."

"E você não está com medo? Dói levar pancada daquilo, não?"

"Ainda não experimentei – ele foi bem bonzinho comigo ontem. Mas também... levar umas chicotadas por fazer besteira, que mal faz?" deu de ombros e riu. "Estou mais preocupado com o kantele do que com a vara, na verdade; tenho que decorar e tocar uma pe... uma música que ele me passou até a próxima aula. Quer ver?" e tocou um trecho, ainda bem devagar, tropeçando aqui e ali nas passagens mais complicadas. O professor o mandaria a Tuonela sem paradas se ouvisse a peça naquele estado, mas era o suficiente para se mostrar um pouco.

"Mm... é bonito, mas sei lá, muito complicado!" Aulis fez uma careta engraçada. Não tinha prestado muita atenção à música em si, obviamente. "Ah, é. Vai voltar com a gente hoje, né? É dia de pai Jaakko vir nos buscar."

Vieno olhou o irmão, abriu a boca para replicar e lembrou-se a tempo das palavras do velho naquela manhã: queria ficar a sós com Aulis quando saíssem da escola, para levá-lo a algum lugar misterioso. E mudou a resposta pela metade, um pouco precipitado. "É... na verdade combinei com _opettaja _de ensaiar com ele hoje na hora do almoço." perguntou-se se o irmão sabia do esquema de uma aula a cada três dias; por precaução, emendou uma observação. "Como é meu primeiro dia com o kantele, ele quer confirmar que estou fazendo direito. A afinação é muito delicada, sabe."

"Aaaaah, tá!" fez Aulis, crédulo. "Então você não vem comer em casa? Que pena! Mãe Ritva ia fazer aquela sopa de peixe que você gosta tanto."

"Hoje não, infelizmente. Mas guarde um pouco para mim, sim?" sorriu Vieno em resposta.

Conversaram um pouco mais, Vieno brincando ociosamente com as cordas enquanto falava, até a professora chamar os alunos de volta. Um pouco frustrado e irritado, mas ainda gracejando normalmente com o irmão, guardou o instrumento a contragosto e seguiu com as outras crianças. A aula foi razoavelmente interessante, falando dos trens de Venäjä e do verão de 77, e toda a classe ouvia com atenção. Vieno rabiscou mais um desenho vago, indiferente, pensando em poemas antigos do leste. Para ele a escola, tradicionalista e em muitos aspectos bastante limitada, há muito deixara de significar aprendizado para se tornar um mero compromisso recorrente e uma promessa de longas horas inúteis. Inteligente e curioso, cedo se entediara do ritmo moroso de seus colegas e passara a procurar o conhecimento nos livros antigos do conselho e na sabedoria dos velhos. E, quando saber da história, das línguas e de outros assuntos mundanos não mais lhe interessava, vieram as perguntas sobre seu destino, sobre o significado da vida; e ele se voltara aos oráculos e aos espíritos, numa procura perigosa. Mas certamente muito mais divertida que ficar sentado na sala de aula ouvindo a voz pueril da professora de dezenove anos a discorrer sobre ensinamentos semiprotestantes.

E, se descobrira alguma certeza nessas buscas, era que já não pertencia mais a Lahti já há muito tempo. Seu corpo permanecia lá, mas seu _itse_ havia viajado para além do mar, para as terras do sul. Ansiava por sair de sua terra natal, deixar a proteção do ninho e conhecer o mundo, provar de novos sabores, como um beduíno anseia pela promessa de um oásis. E, de tão longe que estava, as pessoas e coisas e lugares haviam se tornado a seus olhos apenas imagens nebulosas da realidade, sombras difusas num espelho de fumaça. Mas como amar simples ecos de um mundo tão distante? Mesmo pessoas familiares de todos os dias, que o estimavam e queriam bem, para ele não eram muito diferentes de um vaso de flores ou uma peça de mobília: algo que causa pequenos aborrecimentos assim como pequenos prazeres, mas cuja falta não faz diferença. Embora tivesse uma vaga idéia de que era errado sentir-se assim, simplesmente não era capaz de formar elos verdadeiramente fortes ou significativos. E sua consciência o atormentava dia e noite, numa luta eterna aonde ambos eram perdedores. Ao mesmo tempo, as únicas pessoas que ele realmente amava, por quem continuava lá...

... não. Não era justo pensar assim, disse a si mesmo, reprovando-se. O amor é um sentimento livre, e belo por ser assim, e triste é quando é preso a obrigações ou dívidas; deve ser dado de coração. Não pode ser exigido por ninguém nem de ninguém. Nunca. Embora...

Sacudiu a cabeça e forçou-se a voltar a atenção para trilhos, navios mercantes e política, ignorando o resto. Refletiria sobre isso mais tarde, outro dia.

Sempre outro dia.

-----

Depois de finalmente terminadas as aulas, despediu-se efusivamente de Aulis e caminhou na direção da casa do professor até sair das vistas da escola; esperou até ter certeza de que pai Jaakko já teria ido buscá-lo, depois rumou a passos lentos para a orla da floresta. Estava completamente só: nada se movia até onde seus olhos alcançavam no horizonte, ou entre as bétulas enegrecidas; nenhum animal, nenhum pássaro. E era tão... confortável. Sem olhos e ouvidos para enganar, sem máscaras, sozinho consigo mesmo. E, por que não, sem platéia. Deixou-se cair sentado num tronco caído, tirou novamente o kantele da caixa para afiná-lo, endireitou as costas e inspirou fundo, olhos fechados. Cheiro de frio e neve ao longe, notou vagamente, focando-se. E tocou a primeira corda solitária.

Um tinido metálico, rico e brilhante, ressoou pela floresta, quase melancólico em sua solidão. Ajudado pelo silêncio Vieno se concentrou no som, analisando as nuances que mudavam e se sobrepunham conforme a nota se apagava lentamente, como uma brasa, até se dissolver na paisagem muda; e concluiu, com prazer, que lhe agradavam mais do que esperara. Testou longamente diversas combinações e gestos, conhecendo as vontades e caprichos do instrumento e se deliciando no som agradável, devaneante, sem se apressar. Pouco a pouco esqueceu-se do ambiente a seu redor, toda a consciência voltada para o som e o toque, como se o mundo desaparecesse à sua volta e deixasse apenas a eles dois, músico e instrumento, num deserto de completo vazio.

... Talvez fosse mesmo verdade que havia nascido com a voz de um pássaro e as bênçãos de Väinämöinen, vindo para trazer beleza e encanto ao mundo e tudo aquilo que diziam dele; quem saberia? Mas para ele esse estado de transe não deixava de ser também uma forma de escapismo, uma fuga dos pensamentos que o atormentavam. Não era de todo impossível que seu amor pela música fosse simplesmente o reflexo de uma fraqueza. Mas tudo isso lhe pareceu repentinamente irrelevante enquanto seus dedos corriam pelas cordas mais e mais rápido, sentindo a realidade se desfazer em fragmentos brilhantes.

Imaginou cores surreais dançando entre os galhos negros das árvores mortas do inverno, como turbilhões de sol e arco-íris, e espíritos antigos cantando versos perdidos, sobre paraísos e caminhos cintilantes de pássaros; viu as costas e os mares que pareciam espelhos encrespados do céu cortados pela proa de inúmeros barcos de papel, e as altas montanhas com suas coroas de nuvens alvas incrustadas de jóias da aurora, e a chuva do verão caindo em gotas de cristal e diamante sobre os bosques sagrados dos ancestrais. Imaginou o som de flautas e vozes a louvar nomes esquecidos, enterrados fundo no coração e na alma daquela terra. Imaginou belas histórias de amores frustrados, grandes planos de astúcia e inteligência, criação, destruição, poder e heroísmo. E a visão o encheu de adoração e assombro, levando-o além do tempo e do espaço àquele lugar perfeito, tecido em luz e canção, que ele visitara tantas e tantas vezes antes. Cada vez mais desejava ir para lá e não precisar voltar. Lá não haviam preocupações. Não havia a dor, nem o remorso, nem a angústia, apenas beleza e êxtase eternos.

Mas de repente um canto trinado despertou Vieno de seus devaneios: um som doce, agradável, como uma flauta dos deuses. Olhou à volta; acima de sua cabeça, um pequeno rouxinol, o marrom escuro da plumagem contrastando com o céu muito azul, cantava a plenos pulmões. Curioso, certamente; a época de sua partida não havia passado uma estação atrás?...

A ave virou a cabecinha, os pequenos olhos pretos fitando o rosto do menino, e pipilou mais uma vez. Seria impressão sua o olhar brilhante do pássaro, quase humano, as cores que bailavam à sua volta numa aura suave, e o vento que sussurrava feitiços para as bétulas? Mãe Ritva costumava dizer que nada era em vão; que os deuses mandam muitas mensagens a quem quer ouvi-las. Vieno fechou os olhos, sentiu a brisa tocar-lhe os cabelos compridos e deixou que lhe aflorassem à mente as imagens e aos lábios as palavras, pedindo ajuda aos espíritos para compreender o sinal. E viu, naquele estado entre as realidades, um grande bando de aves que voava sobre um lago; eram _alli_, notou subitamente, enquanto via o desenho dos pássaros contra o poente e as elegantes caudas típicas. Ela estaria no centro da vila a esta hora, não? O rouxinol soltou uma nota límpida, saltitou no galho, lançou-se em vôo na direção da aldeia; e o menino se apressou em segui-lo, correndo tanto quanto podia.

Avistou ao longe a velha torre de pedra; teria Aulis já passado por lá? Deu de ombros, arrumou a caixa pesada nas costas e caminhou até o pé da construção. E ela ainda estava lá, pensativa e solitária, e o coração de Vieno se apertou ao vê-la; parecia tão triste. E ele podia fazer tão pouco pela irmã, apesar de amá-la mais que tudo. Mas ela não precisava saber que ele se preocupava com isso. Não precisava de mais um motivo de aflição, por menor que fosse; seu sofrimento já era grande o suficiente. Reuniu forças para se obrigar a soar despreocupado e casual; o artista cumpre seu papel, custe o que custar, e convence a platéia de sua sinceridade, dissera seu mestre. E, pelo menos nesse sentido, ele era um artista perfeito. Sua platéia era o mundo, e para ela Vieno mostraria qual máscara lhe fosse pedida.

Sorriu, incorporando sua personagem, e chamou a irmã em voz alta. Hora do almoço.

-----

Estômago satisfeito, colocou a mão no corrimão, pensando em ir até seu quarto, trancar-se e estudar para poder mostrar algo apresentável ao professor. Mas olhou para trás, e seu coração pesou no peito. Alli parecia tão...

... sozinha.

Suspirou. Devia estar sentindo falta de Aulis, por certo; os dois nunca se largavam, tamanho era o carinho que tinham um pelo outro. E, é claro, secretamente ele se sentia machucado, menos querido, no fundo de seu orgulho; mas como não ficar feliz por eles quando os via rindo juntos com sua alegria inocente? Como não ficar contente por serem tão bons amigos? Se pudesse formular o pensamento e descobrir com certeza o que o afligia, Vieno talvez chorasse, talvez se sentisse só; mas seu remorso não lhe permitia sequer terminar o raciocínio. No momento, sabia apenas que ela estava triste, e se sentia impotente por não saber como alegrar um pouco a irmã; algo lhe dizia que o outro ainda iria demorar bastante. Talvez... chamá-la para estudar um pouco? Iria distraí-la, no mínimo. E realmente ajudaria se não precisasse pensar em problemas e lembrar-se deles a todo momento.

Foi no fim das contas uma das melhores tardes de que se lembraria no futuro. Estudaram, riram, contaram um ao outro histórias inventadas e fábulas de heróis e amantes. Engraçado como com ela essas brincadeiras tão corriqueiras se tornavam divertidas, prazerosas, ao contrário do tédio mal suportável dos jogos de outras crianças; seu riso enchia o coração de Vieno de alegria e felicidade, sentimentos tão fortes e sinceros que ele se sentia transbordar, e seus olhos cinzentos, mesmo cegos, eram a visão mais bela que ele já tivera. E ele invejou Aulis em silêncio, vendo o sol poente refletindo suas cores quentes nos cabelos e rosto da irmã.

_Alli_.

A visão fazia doer seu coração. Sua respiração vinha em haustos cansados, sôfregos. O desejo de abraçá-la e pedir que não o deixasse, confessar que sem ela não tinha motivos para viver, o sufocava. Mas, ainda assim, era uma sensação tão boa. Se fosse dar um nome a ela, seria amor.

-----

Já estava escuro. Voltou para o quarto, sorrateiro, enxugando freneticamente os cabelos compridos; mãe Ritva teria um ataque se o visse agora, lavando a cabeça naquele frio e com a água precariamente amornada na caldeira. Sentou-se na cama e esfregou o melhor que pôde com a toalha já bem úmida, depois trançou os cabelos frouxamente e arrematou com uma pena branca de cisne. Começava a nevar lá fora, e Aulis estava longe. Fechou os olhos e estendeu a mão para pegar sobre a mesa de cabeceira uma das pedras com runas que pintara com as próprias mãos, enquanto pensava no retorno do irmão. E confirmou seus pressentimentos ao ver o símbolo escolhido: ele voltaria só pela manhã. Suspirou, agradeceu com uma breve prece e recolocou a runa no devido lugar, pensativo.

A neve lá fora captou sua atenção, girando em pequenos turbilhões de vento num baile elegante, alguns flocos entrando vez ou outra pela janela. Levantou-se e caminhou alguns passos para trás, a mão ainda sobre a cama, intrigado; e, sem querer, seus dedos esbarraram em algo frio e fino, tirando um fugaz som de sinos. O acorde acidental casava bem com a visão dos flocos a dançar na brisa, percebeu com um leve arrepio, como se fosse um retrato em som da visão... E uma idéia lhe veio à mente. Se ele podia, por que ela não?

Pegou o instrumento de cima da colcha de retalhos e dedilhou algumas notas, meditativo, depois ergueu a cabeça de súbito e caminhou na direção do quarto da irmã.

-----

Se havia uma boa hora para testar o que Jalo lhe dissera, era agora. Vieno nem de longe tinha tido o tempo necessário para desenvolver qualquer técnica com o kantele. Mas o menestrel dissera, quando lhe entregara o instrumento, que o espírito de um artista o leva a se expressar com o que tenha em mãos, independente da situação; e que esse espírito vivia nele, forte, apenas adormecido, como sementes sob a neve, aguardando passar o inverno para germinar. Mas então por que suas mãos suavam, por que sua voz ameaçava tremer? Não deveria ser assim. Suas palavras estavam estudadas e bem-elaboradas, cada gesto, cada toque, cada pausa. Havia previsto várias situações, várias respostas, e planejado sua reação a cada uma delas. Apertou as bordas do kantele nas mãos, nervoso. Bem... nada iria acontecer se sua idéia não desse certo, não é? Absolutamente nada.

Não faria diferença nenhuma.

Mas se havia algo que ele queria fazer, era exatamente isso. Fazer alguma diferença. Para as pessoas, para o mundo. Para ser lembrado. Para fazer a felicidade, e viver nas memórias e no amor alheios. E decidiu: não se deteria, nem que seu coração parasse de bater, nem que sua alma fosse arrancada do corpo, se fosse preciso para vê-la sorrir.

_"... Voe, querida."_

De repente sua consciência englobava a tudo: a ele, a ela, à vila e a floresta, ao mundo; se havia realmente um criador, sua perspectiva da existência deveria ser parecida. Flocos de neve e vento voltearam sob suas mãos, as estrelas brilharam ao ritmo de seus dedos, e sua voz ditou o compasso do mundo, auroras e crepúsculos. Tomou a irmã nos braços, tocando sua alma com a sua própria, e dançou com ela por uma eternidade. E quando abriu os olhos, ao fim do último acorde, Alli dormia.

Vieno fitou o rosto da irmã por alguns minutos, inerte; seu corpo pesava como se feito de pedra, sua mente incapaz de tecer qualquer fiapo de raciocínio. Os sentidos lhe voltaram lentamente, como uma centena de agulhas penetrando sua carne, e ele se levantou a custo. Andou alguns passos dolorosos na direção da cama, levantou-a nos braços e a deitou cuidadosamente sobre o travesseiro e sob as cobertas, cobrindo-a até os ombros com cuidado. Passou a mão pelo rosto da irmã, beijou-lhe levemente a testa, fechou as janelas e saiu em silêncio.

-----

Em seu quarto, as luzes apagadas, deitou-se na cama e olhou o teto, sentindo a sombra de um sorriso ainda nos lábios. Estava cansado, mais do que se lembrava de ter estado em anos. Mas, mesmo assim, estava contente.

Cruzou as mãos sob a cabeça, sentindo o sono chegar, e deixou a mente vagar pelos estranhos caminhos tortuosos que levam do mundo desperto ao dos sonhos, tentando sem esforço lembrar-se do que tocara pouco atrás. Como era mesmo a melodia, agora...? Cantarolou um pouco, despreocupado, fechou os olhos...

... e ouviu acima de si o som das grandes asas macias. Todos à sua volta olhavam para o céu muito estrelado, admirando o grande pássaro, branco como a neve, a passar sobre eles como se deslizando no ar. E ele soube que o amava, e sorriu para ela, tão alto, lá em cima. Mãos nos bolsos, canção nos lábios, ele se pôs a caminhar no rastro do pássaro, os passos leves e dançantes. Em seu caminho viu pessoas que nunca vira na vida, mas que não lhe eram desconhecidas, seus rostos cheios de vida e brilho destacando-se na multidão. E elas murmuravam palavras de louvor e nomes estranhos, suas roupas misteriosas cintilando como um tecido do universo sob a luz acima...

-----

Quando acordou e abriu as janelas, viu além delas o céu escuro, uma leve pista de aurora despontando no horizonte; era ainda absurdamente cedo, e uma parte de si queria desesperadamente se enrolar nas cobertas novamente e aproveitar mais algumas horas de descanso. Mas algo o incomodava, como uma coceira: as palavras da noite anterior, gravadas em sua memória com marcas de fogo, não o deixavam em paz. Sentou-se na cama, coçou a cabeça e pensou. Jalo deveria saber o que significavam se lhe perguntasse... será que não ficaria muito bravo se o visitasse àquela hora? Bem, deu de ombros, era importante. Vestiu-se rapidamente, colocou os sapatos e saiu, apressado.

Voltou após algumas horas, atordoado, com um maço de folhas sob um braço e esfregando os vergões nas costas, e sentou-se no sofá para estudar e tentar forçar sua mente a absorver o que descobrira. Uma deusa sob forma humana, tão próxima? Jamais haveria imaginado que...

Mal percebeu quando Aulis chegou, trôpego de cansaço, e tombou a seu lado como morto. Mas viu claramente quando alguns minutos mais tarde Alli desceu as escadas e olhou para eles; seus olhos cinzentos, acesos de fulgor e glória, encontraram os dele com uma certeza incomum. E ele teve certeza de que ela poderia ver seu sorriso respeitoso, e a mesura que aprendera em seus sonhos com os antigos cavaleiros, antes de aceitá-los com dignidade e sair.

_"... Salve, minha Senhora."_

* * *

Notas:

a. _Kauas_, "Distante".  
b. Extraído da letra de _For The Heart I Once Had_, Nightwish.  
c. Kantele, instrumento similar à cítara que consiste cordas esticadas sobre uma caixa acústica e tangidas com os dedos. O kantele é tido como o instrumento nacional da Finlândia.  
d. Jalo, "nobre", "gracioso".  
e. Taika, "feitiço", "magia".  
f. _Opettaja_, "professor".  
g. Suomi, nome da Finlândia entre seus nativos.  
h. Tuonela, o mundo dos mortos, equivalente ao Hades grego.  
i. Venäjä, nome da Rússia em finlandês.  
j. _Itse_, a porção espiritual correspondente ao "eu".  
k. Väinämöinen, herói do épico Kalevala e um deus primevo, dotado dos poderes da música e da canção. Construiu o primeiro kantele a partir da mandíbula de um lúcio gigante e dos dos fios da crina do corcel de Hiisi, e o segundo a partir de madeira de bétula e dos cabelos de uma virgem.  
l. Referência à Via Láctea, tida como o caminho que os pássaros migratórios percorriam no outono para chegar a um paraíso de eterno verão.  
m. O rouxinol [_Luscinia megarhynchos_] é uma ave migratória e passa na África os meses de inverno.  
n. O cisne é tido como a ave mais sagrada da Finlândia.

* * *

Quarto capítulo, solo de Vieno.


End file.
